Metabolism has attracted much interest in recent years in both basic research and clinical practice. Metabolic spectroscopy/imaging is a field of fast development with great potential for clinical translations for managing diseases such as cancer, diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, brain disorders etc. There is a lack of conferences dedicated to metabolic spectroscopy and imaging across various imaging modalities. In this proposed conference, our goal is to attract top scientists from both physical and biomedical sciences and clinicians to present and discuss about the key topics in metabolic spectroscopy/imaging and their clinical translations, the latest development of novel metabolic spectroscopy/imaging techniques and (potential) impact on biomedical sciences and clinical practices. The conference will also facilitate exchanges across imaging modalities (NMR, optical, nuclear imaging, etc.), and encourage young researchers, women and minorities to participate in and present. Poster awards and travel stipends will be given to graduate students and postdoctoral fellows. Review and research manuscripts from the conference will be published in a peer-reviewed journal. This annual conference will also be dedicated to the memory of the late Dr. Britton Chance, one of the founding fathers of in vivo NMR spectroscopy and biophotonic imaging. Dr. Chance also pioneered in studies of metabolic control, mitochondrial metabolism and redox state. He emphasized much on research novelty and clinical translations and the integration of physical and biological sciences. Our first conference will be organized in July, 2013 to celebrate the 100th birthday of Dr. Chance. By reflecting on the legacy and spirit left by Dr. Chance and other pioneers in metabolic spectroscopy/imaging, we will stimulate more innovative ideas and collaborations among researchers. Our proposed symposium series will be organized biennially from 2013-2017 on the campus of the School of Medicine, University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia.